Él
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Mirai Trunks no sabe a que enfrentarse con su padre. Que sintió y pensó en el año que estuvieron juntos. On-Shot PD: Ningún personaje me pertenece... es todo de quienes hayan comprado su licencia y yo solo los tomé prestados sin fin de lucro.


Sintió que sus piernas tiritaban, pero aun así trato de avanzar con un paso deicidio. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su padre, pero él estaba muy entusiasmado… pero también muy temeroso.

Jamás había estado con él antes de esto. Era extraño, lo conocía por todo lo que Gohan le había contado. Rara vez le preguntaba a su madre sobre él… y es cada vez que lo había hecho ella solía hablar de recuerdos… pero jamás los exteriorizaba. Solo decía "solo yo sabía quién era en realidad" o "estará haciendo escándalo en el infierno"… pero en su mayoría, cada vez que le enumeraba la larga lista de sus defectos… precia que eran mentira. En voz de su madre "mono sádico y cruel, egoísta y orgulloso" sonaba tan melódico y lleno de amor como "un príncipe azul". Y eso mil veces le había confundido. Porque su madre con solo evocar la figura de aquel hombre de caminar digno y baja estatura, se envolvía un aire de tristeza y soledad que le resultaba insoldable.

Por eso siempre era Gohan quien lo describía.

"_- Vegeta…. Como decirlo Trunks… tu padre era….."_- siempre Gohan titubeaba antes de hablar de él. _-"Cuando llego a la tierra… fue horrible, sabes. Parecía el ser más aterrador que existiera. Y creo que el fondo lo era. Luego, cuando lo vi en Namek… diablos Trunks…. Te pareces mucho a él.. Pero eres noble como Bulma… Tu padre era orgulloso, un estupendo estratega… pero no quiero que indagues mucho sobre él… puede ser perturbadoramente aterrador e incomprensible"_- terminaba tajante.

Un Gohan adolecente, sentado bajo un árbol miraba el atardecer. Los androides no daban señales de vida. Pero eso no significaba bajar la guardia. Habían estado entrenando toda la mañana y ahora disfrutaban unas manzanas que habían arrancado del mismo árbol que ahora les brindaba sombra.

Trunks solía mirarlo de reojo. No entendía por qué la figura de su padre siempre resultaba tan compleja. Causaba reacciones en quien lo hubiera conocido. Definitivamente para bien o para mal, nunca nadie podría olvidar un encuentro con el príncipe de los Sayajins. Cuando le hablaban de Goku, todos coincidían en que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, que era amable, que era casi un niño. Solo palabas buenas, pero sobre él.. simplemente preferían no decir nada.

Cuando hablaba de cualquiera… Gohan tenía mil pablaras y cientos de anécdotas para contar. Pero sobre su padre jamás nada. Y eso lo impulsaba. Porque siempre le decía_n "Eres igual a él"_… su madre y el hijo de Goku solían compararlo a Él… y nunca lo nombraban. Como si decir su nombre fuera conjurar a un genio maligno. Gohan si temía… su madre también, pero a caer presa de recuerdos y sentimientos que evidentemente no estaba lista para superar.

Y eso lo frustraba.

Ahora alzo sus ojos azules, para ver la espalda ancha de su padre. Cuantas ganas de abrazarlo o gritarle.

Estaba confundido y dolido.

Aun no le perdonaba el incidente con aquellos otros androides. Cuando su madre había llegado con su versión de bebe… era extraño decirlo... pero habían llegado los dos y su nave había caído… pero su padre no había hecho nada. No había rastro de preocupación o de remordimiento en sus palabras posteriores. Como si la posibilidad de que ellos murieran le importara más o menos que el hecho de haber sol o estar nublado.

Tampoco lograba ver aquello que su madre ensoñaba cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese príncipe orgulloso, o al menos ese monstro despreciable?

Lo culpaba porque su orgullo había permitido que esos androides hubieren sido despertados. Pero a E·L solo le interesaba ser más y más fuerte. Superarse y pelear sin control, enfrentándose a un enemigo aunque fuera más fuerte. Pelear aunque se dirigiera a una muerte segura. Eso, era lo único que había observado en él.

Y de la nada apareció esta oportunidad, de pasar un año a su lado… y tomarla había sido cosa de segundos. Pero ahora dudaba. No sabía si estaba listo para descubrir la verdad de ese hombre con el que había soñado desde siempre y que se encontraba rodeado de mil y un misterios.

Sintió como sus ideas de mezclaban, acaso más que cuando estaba en el futuro... en su tempo. Tal vez su madre, después de todo, idealizaba el recuerdo de ÉL. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para desechar esas ideas. Bulma era una científica, era analítica y JAMAS idealizaba nada. Solía ser total y absolutamente realista. Brutalmente realista de hecho. Tanto que arriesgaba la posibilidad de perder a su único hijo, con tal de evitarle todo ese dolor a millones de personas. No ella jamás idealizaba. Era la mujer más amable, hermosa y fuerte que existiera en su tiempo. Una madre abnegada y una científica brillante que trabajaría afortunadamente por recuperar su tiempo. Por esos se sentía confundido.

-Que piensas tanto- su voz fuerte y sedosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones- que estas esperando, transfórmate y ataca.

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en su figura. Era un hombre más bien bajo, con músculos bien trabajados y una postura altanera, con una frente prominente que revelaba una inteligencia que parecía iluminar su mirada, enmarcada en unas cejas fuertes y oscuras, tal como su cabello. Volvió a esos ojos, tan familiares. Una mirada similar a la suya propia, solo que esta también estaba cargada de orgullo, maldad y también… un enorme abismo oscuro de secretos. Su nariz respingada y delicada, se veía bastante armónica en su rostro. Y su sonrisa… jamás esperó ver a alguien que sonriera con tal maldad, indiferencia y orgullo… todo junto, sin resultar desagradable.

Su padre era un hombre atractivo, eso era innegable, pero también era intimidante.

-¡qué esperas!- le grito esta vez, pero sin esperar respuesta, y con movimientos mas rápidos de lo que Trunks esperaba, se transformo en SSJ y voló, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estomago.

Trunks se encorvo pero alcanzo a tensar sus músculos, para evitar heridas de consideración. Evidentemente no era como estar con Gohan. Su padre lo atacaba sin miramientos, como si se tratara de su peor enemigo.

Así comenzaba una serie de ataques sin control, en apariencia por parte del príncipe de los sayajins, rápidos y letales, que sin notarlo lo arrinconaron a un costado de la única casa que había en ese vasto lugar. Trunks notó su error en el momento que no pudo seguir retrocediendo. Su padre le atesto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el control de su transformación.

-Patético… -escucho que mustiaba, con un tono de voz neutro, y sin preocuparse de nada, se elevo lentamente y comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques la nada.

Trunks suspiro resignado. Evidentemente que él supiera que era su hijo no cambiaría nada. Respiro hondo y con un suspiro volvió a transformarse. Quería demostrar que podía enorgullecerse y quizás con ello, lograra que fuere más amable con su propia versión de este tiempo.

Nuevamente estaban luchando en medio de la nada. Al menos ahora era capaz de atestarle más de algún golpe decente, y era extraño, pues su padre no se contenía, evidentemente. Pareciua forzarlo al limite de swu control. Ël atacaba con una fuerza y salvajismo casi animal. Había algo en su mirada cargada de goce malévolo y desquiciado.

Pero Trunks no podía jugar al mismo juego. Era su padre, le daba miedo hacerlo enfurecer.

Poco y nada habían hablado en los días que en esa habitación habían estado juntos. Era extraño. Pensó, ilusamente, que quizás podría hablar con él. Cosas vánales, no quería forzarlo. Necesitaba conocerlo y dibujar alguna idea realista de ese hombre. Sin embargo él parecía, en los cortos momentos en los que decidía descansar, retraerse al abismo de sus recuerdos. No hablaba mucho, era más amigo de responder con monosílabos o gruñidos. Era desconcertante… como alguien podía aguantar tanta soledad y silencio.

Solo cuando entrenaban oía decirle mil palabras. Y de estas, un 80% eran insultos. Buscaba hacerlo enojar, pero Trunks no quería enojarse. Y mil veces terminaba en el suelo, al lado de esas botas que se dignaban a quedar a la altura de su cara, y escuchaba como le decía palabras, y ninguna era de consuelo o cariño.

Poco a poco el corazón del joven sayajin comenzó a recordar cada una de las conversaciones con Gohan… y cada día mas las palabras de Bulma caían en un hondo y profundo rincón.

Su padre era un maldito insensible, orgulloso y ególatra mono involucionado. Era más animal que humano. Y se aterro al comprender por qué Gohan siempre le pedía que no indagara más. Gohan había leído en sus ojos el orgullo sayajin y temía que despertara. Pero ahora, en estos momentos, sentía como la sangre le hervía y de a poco perdía la cordura.

-Ataca en serio- grito su padre- demuestra que eres digno de ser un descendiente mío!.

Trunks lo vio, con sus ojos cegados de una rabia y decepción. Su padre era el monstruo que le habían advertido, y se arrepentía de haber querido conocerlo en algún momento. Cegado por su rabia, por las palabras de continuo desprecio, se lanzo a toda velocidad, juntando energía en su mano, listo para atestar un golpe a matar.

Y le dio de lleno en el rostro a Vegeta. Y sus ojos llenos de ira lo enfocaron. Pero Trunks no vio la misma ira reflejada en esos ojos aroza azul. Al contrario. EL moreno príncipe sonrió a medias con orgullo.

Ese hombre era desconcertante.

Vegeta atacaba nuevamente, pero esta vez, cada palabra desmotivante, cada insulto, estaban acompañados de esa irritante media sonrisa. Llena de satisfacción y de orgullo, con maldad y sadismo… todo junto. Era espeluznante.

Era innegable que sus métodos poco ortodoxos estaban rindiendo frutos. El joven de morados cabellos podía notarlo. Ambos eran más rápidos y fuertes. La rutina del odio rendía frutos. Pero Trunks no quería eso. Ya no sentía rabia, pues por fin había caído en su juego, y lo había adivinado. Era un chico muy listo. Mal que mal su madre era una de las mujeres mas inteligentes de la tierra.

Podía adivinar que cas vez que él descendía a su lado a insultarlo le estaba examinando rápidamente, para ver su real estado. Así lo había comprobado cuando, en un par de ocasiones en las que se había excedido él, inmutable lo habían llevado a la casa y le había curado, para luego dejarlo solo y seguir en lo suyo.

Y nuevamente la sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de su madre cada vez que hablaban de ÈL comenzaba a dibujarse en sus pensamientos

"_el no es lo que aparentaba, solo yo sabía como era realmente" _. Eran palabras más y más desconcertantes para el joven. Porque si había caído en la cuenta de algo importante. Su padre era un experto en levantar muros para que no se acercaran a él. Y Trunks por primera vez en varios días estaba cerca de comprender las enigmáticas palabras de su madre. No era tan malo, como la primer, segunda, tercera y hasta decimoquinta impresión demostraban. Era cosa de indagar… y tener la paciencia de hacerlo.

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un certero golpe que le dejo jadeando. Su padre, ni corto ni perezoso, le atesto un segundo golpe por la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-justo cuando creí que ya eras digno de mi, otra vez te vuelves débil y patético- La voz de Vegeta le taladro el corazón. Hace días que sus insultos eran solo palabras. Pero esta vez estaban cargadas de… decepción?... si, esa era el punto. Esta decepcionado.

Se dirigieron a la casa, a descansar. Mirai Trunks se tendió de costado, a un lado de la estancia. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar. Un día creía que Vegeta lo quería y al otro, se topaba con ese muro impenetrable que él construía.

- Por…. Porque…. No puedes ser un padre normal….- Trunks se encorvo sobre si mismo, en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a ese hombre que a veces se sentía tan cercano y otras tan distante como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros de allí.

-cuando llegamos me comentaste que habías sido entrenado por el estúpido hijo de Kakarotto no? – contesto fríamente aquel interlocutor. Para Trunks en ese instante se hizo evidente que algo de animal tenia él, ningún humano podía tener un oído tan fin, lo creía durmiendo. Y esperaba no haber susurrado tan fuerte como para no despertarlo.

- si- respondió firme. –En mi tiempo es el único Sayajin que existe.

-intento de sayajin- le replico su padre cortante.

La verdad es que el primer día, en la cena, había intentado entablar una conversación con él, y le había contado de su tiempo, de su propia muerte y de sus entrenamientos.

-es un estúpido y débil, pero al menos, no pudo arruinar tu fuerza y fiereza innata- comento el príncipe, mientras se levantaba, y así daba por finalizada la charla.

Pero el joven, no se iba a dar por vencido. Por algo era hijo de Bulma Brief, y jamás se rendía.

-a que te refieres.

Se levanto rápidamente y lo corto el paso. Era extraño que su padre quisiere conversar, pero no dejaría escapar la ocasión.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y en un tono duro y arrogante le contesto:

-Eres débil, mentalmente… eres incapaz de usar toda tu fuerza. No sé cómo te entrenaba ese insecto, pero es un milagro que hayas llegado a tu edad.

-No es cierto- le increpo- Por un instante la cara de Vegeta fue todo un poema. Si Trunks pudiere leer la mente, se reiría, pues el moreno sayjin había recordado las innumerables conversaciones con su madre. Bueno en realidad su peleas. Era un digno descendiente de los Briefs también.

- no es cierto- volvía a decir ya más calmado- que él no me atacara con ganas de matarme no lo hace un mal maestro. Eres mi padre se supone que debes cuidarme y no tratar de aniquilarme en cada golpe- Trunks sintió como las palabras salían e su boca antes de poder detenerlas. Y se arrepentía. NO sabía cómo las tomaría él.

-te ataco porque soy tu padre, no un estúpido amigo- le contesto fríamente, y se alejo, para seguir con la extenuante rutina de ejercicios.

Trunks se quedo inmóvil… pensando.

Habían pasado un par de días… o al menos eso suponía el joven heredero de la corporación capsula, y él seguía como si nada, ignorando los mil y un sentimientos que se arremolinaban en la mente del muchacho.

No comprendía lo que él había querido decirle. "te ataco porque soy tu padre"…. Que significaría eso…. Suspiro.

Llevaban un buen rato meditando. Habían almorzado un suculento plato. ¿Quién hubiere imaginado que él cocinaba tan bien?.

Trunks se moría de ganas de volver a iniciar una conversación. Pero su presencia le resultaba intimidante.

- pa… papa…- susurro- está muy bueno el almuerzo. – hablo bajo, casi con miedo… esperando que no lo escuchara.

-gracias- respondido escuetamente

-donde….- no se atrevía a continuar. No quería tentar a la suerte.

- quieres saber donde aprendí?- adivino el moreno, mientras lo miraba con su usual expresión fría y distante.

- si- mascullo el de cabellos lilas.

-desde nlos 5 años que me dedicaba a vivir como mercenario. A tu edad yo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar de paso en campamentos militares, con mas o menos compañia. Las mujeres no estaban precisamente para alimentarnos- dijo en un tono lascivo que causo que Trunks se sonrojara- Los más probable es que si las dejáramos cocinar nos envenenarían o algo parecido. Cuando no habían habitantes a quienes matar, o torturar y aun faltaban días para que nos recogieran, debíamos cocinar y comer lo que se moviera- una mueca se dibujo en su rostro mientras hablaba. Como si recordara cosas realmente atroces… o tal vez era solo idea del joven.

-aprendí a cocinar, pues no todas las razas necesitan comer tanto como nosotros. Los sayajins somos especiales, pero el estomago es nuestra gran debilidad. Había días que pasábamo días sin comer. Para mí era atroz. Preferiría haber sido torturado a estar tanto sin probar bocado.-

Trunkis sonrió tímido. Tal vez debía tentar su suerte una vez más….

-el otro día dijiste que me atacabas por que eras mi padre…

Vegeta se levantó a la defensiva. Pero el muchacho no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Otra vez la veta Brief salía a relucir.

-tanto te costaría ser amable… ser menos sicópata…- murmuro tímido, mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

-ohh ya veo- dijo Vegeta, con un tono de voz cargado de un sarcasmo y burla que eran paralizantes- quieres que te diga "oh muy bien hijo… gran avance…" o "vaya golpeas muy bien…" o quieres que me mida en mis ataques no, tal como lo hacía tu maestro?

Por alguna extraña razón Trunks se sentía ridículo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y le costó trabajo no pedir disculpas por preguntar. Que diferente era estar frente a él, que imaginarse esos diálogos en su cabeza. Cuanto extrañaba la amabilidad de Gohan o la comprensión de su madre.

-pues escucha bien mocoso- siguió con un trato duro y distante- no soy así. Eres un guerrero de clase alta, manchado de debilidades humanas. En realidad eso no es tan terrible, tu madre es una terrícola que merecía ser mi mujer, pero aun así, debes aprender a ser duro. Debes eliminar esos sentimentalismos ridículos. O es que acaso crees que el enemigo se medirte al atacarte? ¿Crees que Cell te dirá "oh buen muchacho, que fuerte estas, creo que se cuál es tu limite, no te hare daño?- a estas alturas el rostro del príncipe sayajin estaba alterado.

-Claro que no… en batalla debes dar lo mejor por que el enemigo no tendrá compasión. Te entreno para que seas digno de un Sayajin de primera línea tal como yo, que aprendas a tener el orgullo de nuestra raza. Te entreno para que jamás te intimide ningún ser sobre este planeta o en el universo… y si eso es ser un mal maestro lo soy… porque soy tu padre y no permitiré que te humillen jamás. Ese, es el honor de un guerrero…. Morir con la frente en alto.- y sin más se fue

Y Trunks ahora si se sintió avergonzado. Ahora comprendía que ser duro era la forma que él tenía de quererlo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Ya llevaban casi 10 meses ahí. Y Trunks se sentía cómodo a su lado. Las dudas de a poco se habían disipado. Su padre era un monstro orgulloso, despiadado y malévolo. Era engreído y ególatra. Y era por sobre todo un ser complejo. Pero si algo había aprendido era que tenía algo especial. Era terco, pues nada en el mundo se hacía darse por vencido. Y era eso lo que lo llevaba a hacer que la palabra imposible no existiera. Si él se proponía algo… era seguro que lo conseguiría… o moriría en el intento.

Ahora sabía por que su padre era tan distinto a Goku. El sayajin de cabellos alborotados era afable y todos lo recordaban con cariño… pero solo eso. Él en tanto marcaba a cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido. Para bien o para mal… pero era un hombre inolvidable. Hacía que quienes estaban a su lado se replantearan algo. Un no sé qué… eso dependería de cada uno, pero era un hombre que jamás podría pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo, aun no lo comprendía del todo. Quizás jamás lo haría, pero había algo que el necesitaba saber. Y el tiempo se le agotaba. Necesitaba saber lo que lo unía a su madre. Deseaba saber si él alguna vez pensaba en ella con el cariño que la de su tiempo lo hacía. Y eso si era un tema difícil de tocar, aun con su madre.

Y la imagen que tenia grabada a fuego en su mente… la de aquel día en que él no hizo nada por salvarlos a ambos… no dejaba de rondarle en su cabeza. LO torturaba dia y noche. El no comprender…

Intento abordar el tema, pero no se atrevía.

Ya sabía que él no era de hablar. él demostraba… y aquella vez no había hecho nada. Y eso le desconcertaba. Se supone que si lo quería. Le había costado entenderlo, pero lo había hecho. Y si le quería… también debía hacerlo con su madre, eso era lo lógico. Pero Vegeta no seguía ninguna lógica aparente. Todo en él era ilógico e insondable. Era imposible inmiscuirse en esa mente compleja.

Se armo de valor. Respiro hondo y se la jugó. Solo faltana dos meses… y si no lo hacia ahora, jamás lo haría

- t…tengo una pregunta- su voz sonó mas insegura de lo que le hubiere gustado. Se maldijo a si mismo.

Vegteta enarco una ceja, casi indiferente, pero para Trunks, que ya lo estaba conociendo, sabía que significaba mucho.

- porque ese día, cuando estabas peleando con el Dr. Makigero…. Y mi madre llego en su nave…

Vegeta lo interrumpió con un bufido de exasperación. Quizás Trunks había preguntado algo muy personal… o algo molesto. Pero debía saber que sentía él por su madre. Debia saberlo auntes de regresar… para entender a su madre.

- que te preocupa de eso mocoso- le espetó duramente el príncipe moreno.

-porque no la salvaste… íbamos a morir…. Los dos- rugió el joven. Todas sus intenciones de ser amable y cuidadoso se fueron a la basura. Ahí estaba otra vez ese carácter tan propio de su madre.

Vegeta se rio. Simplemente. No se enfado… solo reía. Otra de sus inco9mprensibles reacciones.

- es ovio no?- contesto calmado

La mirada de Mirai Trunks fue toda la respuesta que Vegeta necesito, para saber que al parecer no lo era.

- pues tu madre es la muer más valiente y fuerte de este planeta. Creí que lo sabías. Si no, ¿Cómo crees que la considere digna de ser mi mujer? ¿Cómo crees que en tu tiempo sigue viva?- Vegeta sonrió con orgullo- tu madre no corre peligro, nunca. Es terca y valiente. O acaso crees que algún otro humano normal se habría atrevido a viajar a Namek, a conocerme y a tenerme en su casa sin dudarlo… acaso crees que alguno de esos imbéciles amigos de Kakarotto lo habría hecho? Ellos, insectos miserables, que alardean de sus poderes sobre humanos… me temen. Tu madre una simple mortal frágil… una mujer a la que podría haber matado sin un esfuerzo, me planto la cara y me dejó en claro que vendería cara su vida. Ella sobreviviría a lo que sea. Ella no dejaría que nada la dañara, aun sin que este yo para cuidarla. No debo preocuparme por ella. Si lo hiciera, sería desconocer lo que ella vale.

Y así sin más dio por terminada la charla.

Y Trunks sonrió.

Había mucho que no entendía, demasiados secretos y emociones que jamás sabría. Sin embargo, después de 10 meses había podido conocerlo, un poco, casi nada, pero lo suficiente para ver lo que su madre ya sabía. Ya no debía temer a esa sombra que siempre se había hecho de su padre. Ya no debía temer llamarlo por su nombre. Vegeta era complejo y lleno de defectos… pero con un código ético estricto y que, si te dabas tiempo de conocer, llegabas a comprender. Él... ya no era Él… era simplemente su padre.

Y sin más trámite volvió a su entrenamiento.


End file.
